Resiste
by Lumiere Kirkland-Bonnefoy
Summary: —Donde quiera que estés, mi niña, resiste —se giró hasta recostarse boca arriba en el suelo, cerrando los ojos, sonrió, mientras dejaba escapar una última lágrima—. Hong Kong, tu hermana mayor te ama y te traerá de regreso a casa, aru.


**N/A:** Quería escribir algo de Fem!China, porque la adoro. No pude evitar pensar en las Guerras del Opio. Como no hay mucho de mi adorada Chun-Yan, espero que guste~

******Di****sclaimer:** Los personajes de Hetalia pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya, también conocido como Dios(?).

* * *

Resiste

.

.

.

Un paso, dos pasos, tres pasos y por fin estuvo dentro de la habitación. Cuatro paredes color olivo, con ramas de bambú pintadas en marrón. Muebles de finísimo roble, juguetes, muñecas, peluches. Se había esmerado en dejar todo perfecto cuando la acogió en su casa.

_Todo como te lo pidió, ¿no? _

Miró hacia el centro, viendo la cama vacía, donde _ella_ debería estar durmiendo. Sintió pánico. Quería salir corriendo, no volver nunca a ese lugar. Escapar de ese rincón del hogar, porque era como un baúl de memorias, que le recordaba su ausencia.

_Piensas huir de tus demonios, ¿verdad?_

Se acercó a ese lugar, donde ella solía descansar. Las sábanas color carmín, a contraste con las almohadas doradas y los peluches de panda, esos que confeccionó especialmente. Como los vestidos y calzados. Todo ahí tenía una historia que contar, eso era lo último que quería.

_Era tu niña consentida, eh._

Sonrió, mientras tomaba uno de los ositos que reposaba en la cama. Lo abrazó, con dulzura y desolación. Olía a _ella, _como todo en esa habitación. Un nudo subió hasta su garganta, la presión sobre su pecho dolía. Sus ojos se aguaron, su labio se torció. Cayó al piso, sujetando el borde de la cama.

_¿Lamentas su partida o tu soledad?_

No había nadie más en esa casa, sólo su dolor y su agonía. Eternas compañeras, en sus varios miles de años, jamás se habían marchado. Se aferró a las sábanas, recostando su cabeza en el colchón para que el resto de su cuerpo descansara en el frío suelo.

_Te lo mereces. Sufre, llora, grita._

Una lágrima escapó, seguida de otra y otra, entonces el llanto sonó desgarrador. Venía desde el fondo de su pecho, que sangraba por dentro, su corazón estaba roto. Sus esperanzas se habían ido con _ella_. Le habían robado más que un pedazo de su tierra, le habían robado a su hermanita preciada.

_¿Recuerdas su carita llena de lágrima cuando le dijiste adiós?_

Cuando la encontró era sólo una bebé, pequeña e indefensa criatura. La cuidó, le cambió los pañales, le enseñó a caminar y a hablar. Era una niña dulce y tímida, enamorada de los fuegos artificiales y de los pandas. _Eran iguales_. Se conectaban directamente al corazón.

_¿Cómo estará? ¿Llorará, le harán daño?_

Y ahora _ella_ estaba lejos, muy lejos. En un barco pirata, rumbo al Reino Unido. Rumbo a un país que no conocía, con gente extraña y un idioma que no entendía. Debía estar asustada, llorando, pidiendo a gritos que fueran a rescatarla. Pero no se podía, el país más viejo del mundo no podía hacer nada.

_¿Por qué la abandonaste? Dejaste que Alice se la llevara._

Esa pirata, esa maldita pirata desgraciada le había robado tanto. Confió en la inglesa y en su gente, pero todo lo que hicieron fue meter esa maldita droga llamada opio, en sus tierras. Creyó que no le haría ningún mal, llegó como toda una señorita, y terminó enamorando a la asiática mayor con su encanto.

_¿Crees que la inglesa te amó? Te usó, como todos._

Le rompió el corazón al declararle la guerra, trituró lo poco de amor que le quedaba al llevarse a su niña_. _Todo por ambición, porque los ingleses llegaron con ganas de comerse Asia, pero no se dio cuenta de sus verdaderas intenciones hasta que Alice le puso la espada en el cuello, haciéndole abrir los ojos a la cruda realidad.

_Debiste entender antes; siempre estarás sola._

Todos los que llegaban a sus tierras querían algo, seda, pólvora. Fue confiada y dejó que los extranjeros entraran, pero terminaron llevándose todo. Destruyeron, robaron, mataron, violaron, secuestraron. Porque así son las personas, masacran y torturan. Los humanos son tan sádicos como cualquier nación.

_¿Sabes que ella no es feliz? Entonces no mereces vivir._

Gritó y se tiró por completo al suelo, llorando, arañando el piso de madera. Perdió el control, era mucha la impotencia, el sufrimiento que crecía mientras la voz de _ella_ sonaba en su mente como un doloroso eco. Pataleó y maldijo, histérica, como una niña cuando le niegan un capricho.

_Porque si sobrevive en esas tierras, te odiará._

Maldecía a esa asquerosa pirata, a los repugnantes ingleses, a la estúpida Reina de ese nauseabundo país, a los desgraciados traficantes. Pero sobre todo maldecía el momento en que le arrebataron a su niña de sus brazos y a fuerzas la metieron en ese barco. Fue débil y salió corriendo, mientras Alice le lanzaba un beso, cínicamente.

_Y tu maldición, tu lamentación eterna será extrañarla día a día._

Extrañarás sus abrazos y besos por la mañana, con sus risitas traviesas antes de meterse entre las cobijas y hacerte cosquillas con sus pequeñas manitas. No volverás a cocinar con ella, ni jugarán con los pandas. Se terminaron los paseos por el bosque recolectando leña, contando historias de dragones y emperadores.

_Ella no está, no sabes si volverá, si te recordará._

_Porque ahora Hong Kong es de Inglaterra._

_Tu niña desaparecerá._

_Será otra._

_¿La seguirás queriendo a pesar de todo y de todos?_

_¿Podrás soportar esperar por su regreso?_

_¿Podrás mantener vivo su recuerdo?_

_¿Tú no la olvidarás, Chun-Yan?_

_¿China esperará por Hong Kong?_

—Donde quiera que estés, mi niña, resiste —se giró hasta recostarse boca arriba en el suelo, cerrando los ojos, sonrió, mientras dejaba escapar una última lágrima—. Hong Kong, tu hermana mayor te ama y te traerá de regreso a casa, aru.

.

.

.

**¿Merezco un review, aru~?**


End file.
